1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device at which a shift position is changed by a shift member being operated.
2. Related Art
As a shift lever device, there is a device in which an electromagnet holding member and an attraction plate holding member are made to be rotatable with the rotational centers thereof being the same, and an electromagnet is held at the electromagnet holding member, and an attraction plate is held at the attraction plate holding member (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-22375).
In this shift lever device, the electromagnet holding member and the attraction plate holding member are urged toward an initial rotation position side by an electromagnet urging member and an attraction plate urging member, respectively. The attraction plate holding member is caught at the initial rotation position, and the electromagnet holding member is caught at the initial rotation position due to contact of the electromagnet with the attraction plate.
When a shift lever is operated from the “P” shift position, rotational force is inputted from the shift lever to the electromagnet holding member, and the electromagnet holding member is rotated against the urging force of the electromagnet urging member.
In the state in which the electromagnet is not generating magnetic force and is not attracting the attraction plate, even if the electromagnet holding member is rotated, the attraction plate holding member is not rotated. Due thereto, operation of the shift lever from the “P” shift position is impeded (shift locked state) due to the attraction plate holding member impeding operation of the shift lever.
On the other hand, in the state in which the electromagnet generates magnetic force and attracts the attraction plate, the attraction plate holding member is rotated integrally with the rotation of the electromagnet holding member, against the urging force of the attraction plate urging member. Due thereto, operation of the shift lever from the “P” shift position is permitted (shift locking released state) due to the attraction plate holding member permitting operation of the shift lever.
Generally, a release button is provided at a shift lever device. When the release button is operated, the attraction plate holding member is forcibly rotated against the urging force of the attraction plate urging member, interlockingly with the release button. Due thereto, even when the electromagnet is not generating magnetic force, operation of the shift lever from the “P” shift position is permitted (state of forcibly releasing shift locking).
However, as described above, there is the need to rotate the attraction plate holding member against the urging force of the attraction plate urging member by operation of the release button. Therefore, there are cases in which measures are needed to make it such that the operation load and the operation stroke of the release button do not become large.